1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating and conditioning water and more particularly to a unitary, portable treatment plant for improving the palatability of water.
With the large increase in the number of suburban subdivisions and resort developments and the proliferation of stricter water quality standards applied to both pre-existing and current residential developments, there has been a corresponding increase in the demand for efficient and economical water treatment plants. Portable treatment plants, which are efficient and economical to operate, are desirable in areas provided with limited access or where the size of the development precludes a more expensive permanent facility. Much of the water supplied to the water treatment plants originates from wells and pools of water. However, much of this groundwater contains undesirable quantities of dissolved gasses such as hydrogen sulfide, organic material, microorganisms and inorganic compounds containing elements such as iron, magnesium and calcium. Although much of the suspended solids and other debris can be removed by filtration and associated treatments, many dissolved substances and various bacteria render the water both foul smelling and tasting and otherwise unpalatable. Further treatment of the water by aeration causes the removal of many dissolved substances, such as hydrogen sulfide, and subsequent chlorination substantially disinfects the water.
This invention also relates to a water treatment plant which incorporates a pressurized discharge system to permit a substantially instantaneous and sufficient delivery of palatable water on demand. Many water treatment facilities which are designed to adequately treat drinking water fail to adequately provide for the discharge and delivery of the water from the tanks of the treatment plant to the user. As a result, various pumps and pressure vessels must be incorporated with the treatment plant to adequately deliver the water to the user. The water treatment plant of the present invention incorporates a pressure vessel generally disposed within a relatively larger storage tank to form a self-contained portable structure which is not only designed to be relatively efficent to operate but also relatively economical to fabricate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various water treatment plants are generally exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 858,183, 888,090, 1,420,046, 2,591,134, 3,151,064 and 3,767,051. These treatment plants commonly contain aeration apparatus designed to remove various dissolved substances from the water.
Other disclosures which relate generally to storage tanks include U.S. Pat. Nos. 737,453, 1,227,287, 1,802,175, 1,830,923, 2,043,071, 2,186,923, and 2,692,608.
Water treatment plants having storage and pressure sections have been available, such plants usually requiring pressure heads substantially equal to the ends of the storage section.
Many problems have been encountered in the prior art which are substantially alleviated in accord with this invention.